


Remedy

by soulstice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstice/pseuds/soulstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz follows Mink around in order to study him closer. After finding out he's a bouncer at a local bar, he decides to visit for further investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle!  
> This is also just a first draft, but I wanted to upload it to get some feedback.  
> Will be explicit in later chapters, so the rating will change n stuff.  
> But yeah, please enjoy!

Noiz, after having trailed Mink, the man he met during the fall of the Oval Tower, for several weeks, decided he would investigate the inside of the bar he found Mink working for at night. He wasn’t sure why he decided to trail him, but there was something about the man that drew him in. He wanted to learn more about him. The bar was fairly vacant in terms of signs on the outside. You wouldn’t even know it was a bar if it weren’t for the couple signs advertising drinks sold within the doors. The name of the establishment was lit up in neon flowing letters. Remedy.  
  
He ducked inside and immediately observed his surroundings, taking in as much data as he could. The place was dimly lit, which was to be expected, and had a decent crowd. There were booths aligning the walls as well as a few standing tables closer to the center. The bar also housed its own seating with barstools. He surveyed the occupants, looking for a familiar face, but came up short. He knows Mink was supposed to be here, so why couldn’t he find him?  
  
Letting out a sigh, he decided he could at least get himself a drink and stick around for a while to see if he showed up. He made his way to the bar and plopped himself atop one of the empty barstools and ordered a few shots of vodka. Upon arrival, he slammed the first one back, hitting the glass back on the table and shivered lightly.  
About forty five minutes and several more shots, Noiz had given up on finding Mink. Perhaps his calculations were wrong and he wasn’t actually working that night. He slid off the barstool and immediately ran into someone and stumbled, but managed to catch himself on a nearby chair. Before he could regain himself, his shirt was grabbed and pulled upwards toward the figure he bumped into. Staring face to face with the man, he frowned and furrowed his brow.  
  
“Watch where you’re going, you fucking kid.”  
  
Noiz smirked and grabbed the man’s arm. “Bite me.” He shoved the man’s arm away, forcing his grasp away from his shirt, allowing him to regain his footing properly.  
  
The man growled and immediately threw a punch. In his drunken state, Noiz was unable to think fast enough to dodge it fully and ended up being clocked in the jaw. He staggered and raised a hand to his face, even though the haze of the alcohol numbed the pain. He lunged at the man, knocking him to the floor and, before long, they were in an all-out brawl.  
  
Minutes pass and a crowd gathers around the fighting pair. The bar roars with yelling and chanting and the sounds of punch after kick. Suddenly, without warning, the crowd goes silent, but Noiz and the man continue fighting. Noiz thinks nothing of it, he’s too lost in the fight and barely notices when his shirt is grabbed from behind. He’s lifted off the ground with ease and is flailing in a blind panic within seconds.  
  
“HEY, what the fuck, put me down, asshole!”  
  
Finally, he’s set down on his feet and Noiz immediately turns around to face whoever thought it was funny to pick him up like that. “Who the fuck do you think-“ He stops the second he sees who it is. The man towering over him was Mink, the guy he’d been practically stalking for weeks. He swallows hard and tries to come up with something to say, but comes up short. He never planned to actually talk to him, especially not drunk right after being literally picked up from a fight.  
  
“What are you doing here, Maniac?”  
  
Noiz furrowed his brow and snarled, pulling away from Mink’s grasp. “None of your fucking business, old man.” The rage that had built up inside him hadn’t managed to dissipate yet, the alcohol absorbing his ability to calm down and think rationally. He glared up at him for a moment before immediately looking at his feet when his eyes met with burning blue irises. “Besides, I was leaving anyway.”  
  
He pushed past Mink’s broad figure towards the door, attempting not to stagger, but failing. He pushed his way through the door and stumbled to the alleyway next to the bar. He threw his back against the building and slid down onto the ground. Pulling his knees into his chest, he sat there wondering why exactly he decided to come here in the first place. What was it about Mink that made him pursue him? He didn’t Rhyme, so he couldn’t blame it on wanting to play him. He barely knew anything about the guy other than the few points of data he and his allmate had managed to uncover about the secretive ex-prisoner.  
  
Having been so lost in thought, he hadn’t heard the quiet bootsteps approaching him until they were in his line of sight. He glanced up briefly to find Mink, yet again, hovering over him.  
  
“What do you want?” Noiz grumbled into his crossed arms.  
  
“I may not have any business knowing why you came here, but it is my business to make sure you make it home. Looks bad on the bar if you wander the streets drunk looking for more fights.” He grunted and crossed his arms.  
  
“Tch. I can make it home without your fucking help.” He unfolded himself and attempted to stand, steading myself on the wall. His stomach immediately turned, causing him to take an unsteady step back.  
  
Mink raised an eyebrow and sighed. He knew the signs clearly, he’d seen it a million times. He was far too drunk to walk home alone, and a taxi would likely only make him sick. So he had no other choice than to be an escort for the brat. He rolled his eyes in disgust as he looped an arm under the younger male’s and hoisted him up until he could steady himself.  
  
The walk wasn’t terribly far, thankfully, and they made it to his door without much issue. Noiz fumbled for his keys and finally managed to unlock it and let himself inside. His rage finally melted away and all that was left was a pleasant drunkenness. Mink’s chivalry didn’t go unnoticed and Noiz decided flirting was the best repayment.  
  
“H-hey, s’you should come inside and make sure I make it t’bed without hurtin myself, yeah?” He grinned widely as he hung from his door.  
  
Mink raised an eyebrow and almost laughed. “Perhaps next time, Maniac.” He turned to leave, prepared to walk down the steps to the sidewalk to return to the bar.  
  
Before his foot could his foot could hit the next step, Noiz blurted out, without thinking, “Awh, come on, daddy~”  
  
Mink froze before calmly turning back around, his hand immediately finding Noiz’s neck and pulling him up to his face. “The fuck did you call me, Maniac?”  
  
All Noiz could do was grin mischievously. He said it again, voice strained against Mink’s strong hand around his throat. “Daddy.”


End file.
